Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord
(フレッシュドレシチームC S) is a cool-type coord from the brand Baby Monster. This coord first worn by Shion in Episode 53. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. The Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord is the predecessor to this coord. User Appearance Dress A two-piece dress. The top is made of a dark purple tube-top with a folded, longer piece of cyan material on top of it, lined in purple. Gold stars and white diamonds cover the front, while a flap of yellow adorned by many purple lines hangs from the band of cyan pearl studs. Sticking out of the left is a white triangle piece of cloth with yellow studs covering it. Attached to the top is a white feather with pale blue near the bottom, and a yellow sharp collar, lined by dark blue, purple, and pearl studs. The sleeves are vastly different on each arm; with the right having a large, white fluffy cuff on the top and bottom, with a sequined wing-shaped sleeve of cyan and dark blue. On the other arm is a yellow fishnet with the cuffs being dark purple, lined by rows of cyan pearl studs. On the fishnet material are split-colored stars of yellow and dark blue or seafoam with sequins applied. The skirt is a two layer composed of a rainbow pastel petticoat with a cyan, petal tutu. At every other petal of the skirt is yellow and dark purple coloring, while on each section is an up pointing arrow of dark blue sequins on one side, and yellow and blue glitter on the other. The belt is white, cyan, and purple with a large purple chain hanging around it. Shoes Miniature boots resembling a pair of sneakers. The strings and bottoms are white, while attached to each boot is a large gold and dark blue star. One boot is purple, while the other is cyan. The right leg has a yellow fishnet stocking with split sequined stars attached to it and a cuff of dark purple with cyan pearl studs, while the left gets a bright yellow stocking with purple lines all over it. A single cyan pearl stud lines the top, and a single, long stretched UP arrow comes in a split coloring of yellow and blue glitter on one side, and dark blue sequins on the other. Accessory A seafoam-colored marching band inspired cap with a single gold chain around the front. On each side of it is a small gold star, and attached to the chain is a large white and pale blue feather. A large gold, white, and dark blue star is attached to the front of the hat. Game is a cool Cyalume Rare coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Arts Official Arts Tumblr nt3o98mXVv1rsghfro1 r1 540.png Bg chara02.png Episode Screenshots Vsba.png Cyalum.png Change my world ep 60 9.png Change my world ep 60 8.png Shion 60.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 49.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 38.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-13 下午05.00.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.55.20.png Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Coord Category:2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Cyalume Coord